


闭嘴

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当他们还是孩子时，巴基和史蒂夫在对方家过夜的时候总是睡在一起。战争期间，他们也睡在一起，但却完全是另外一回事了。</p><p> </p><p>*副标题可以是“五个晚上史蒂夫和巴基睡在一起他们没有做，一个晚上他们做了“。</p>
            </blockquote>





	闭嘴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504667) by [bondboy68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68). 



> Thanks for bondboy68's beautifully written story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢bondboy68可爱的故事，虽然最后被补刀，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

第一个晚上是史蒂夫把巴基和其他人从九头蛇的基地救出来后的那个晚上。他们不得不在回军队的路上扎营暂歇。他们两个人找了片不那么硬的地方，想好好叙叙旧。巴基什么都想知道，他想知道史蒂夫所有的基础训练，他是怎么样被选中注射超级战士血清的。他真心实意地为史蒂夫感到开心。能看到对方都还好好活着，他们两个简直高兴坏了。史蒂夫正在向巴基讲述他不得不做的演艺事业，却发现巴基已经睡着了。他不知道巴基作为一个战俘都经历了什么，但即使是在睡梦中，巴基也没有放松，史蒂夫就这么一直看着他的睡脸，最后自己也睡过去了，就在冰冷的地面上，躺在他最好的朋友身边，在德国的最中心，在费劲千辛万苦找到他之后。

 

第二个晚上他们和其他一百多个士兵共享一个大营房。那营房过于拥挤了，里面有来自各处军队和营地的士兵。史蒂夫四肢伸展地躺在一张临时搭起来的床上，手上拿着一个纸面本，巴基走了进来，穿着短裤和短袖。

“闪开，罗杰斯。”史蒂夫下意识地听巴基的话闪开了，巴基在这狭小的空间里躺在了史蒂夫的旁边。“床不够了。”他这么说。

“哦，巴克，我可以睡到地板上——”

“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”巴基转了个身侧躺着，背对着史蒂夫，“赶紧睡觉，别打鼾就好。”史蒂夫笑了，把书放在一边，很愉快能和巴基共享一张小床，在寒冷的夜晚，有来自另一具躯体的温度自然是好的，所以他们依偎着，靠得离对方更近了。没有人感到大惊小怪，有一半的士兵都和别人分享一张小床。

 

第三个晚上是巴基答应了要追随史蒂夫之后的那个晚上。他们在酒吧里待到很晚，看着他们的新队员醉醺醺地在唱歌，突然同时觉得很累。多亏了他的新职位，史蒂夫有一个单独的房间便于他筹备队伍。他邀请巴基上去再聊会天，在回去的路上，他们在大厅碰到了霍华德。

他怀里拥着一个金色卷发，看起来很高兴的女孩，他冲着他们俩个眨了眨眼睛，笑着进了自己的房间。

“那个人是谁来着？”巴基说着坐在了史蒂夫的床上。

“霍华德·斯塔克。你之前见过他的，在未来博览会上，记得吗？”

“哦，是的……他在这里干什么？”

史蒂夫脱掉了制服外套，把它小心翼翼地挂了起来。“他为超级战士项目工作，军队还跟他签了合约，委托他做一些其他事情，我猜。他会在我们出任务的时候给我们提供装备。”

巴基点了点头，手肘撑着身体向后倚去。史蒂夫一边挂着衣服一边看着他，被他这动作逗笑了：“你不能睡这儿，巴克。”

“谁说的？”

“我说的。你的眼神告诉了我你打算干什么。”

“什么眼神？”史蒂夫转过身，脱掉了剩余的衣服挂进了壁橱里。

“就是你醉醺醺又筋疲力尽的时候会有的那种眼神，在说你就要原地倒下，在接下去的八个小时哪儿也不去的眼神。你的眼神又不多，巴克。我全都知道。”

“是吗？那你要把我踢出去吗？”

当他再次转过身来时，就看到巴基已经四肢大张地躺在床上了，双手放在头底下，看上去舒服得不得了。他冲着史蒂夫挑衅地笑着。

史蒂夫让自己地听起来尽可能地严肃：“从我床上下来，巴克。”

“这我可从来没听过。不好意思，是谁在你染上肺炎的时候照顾你那瘦弱的小身板的？两次？”

史蒂夫试着藏起嘴边的笑容，走近他：“巴基，这是我的床。”

“是吗？哦，我觉得挺舒服的。”巴基大声地打了个哈欠，转身侧躺。当他再次睁开眼，发现史蒂夫的脸离他就几英尺了。

“巴基——”

“哦，闭嘴，上床来，罗杰斯。”

 

第四个晚上紧接在前一个晚上之后。

这真是漫长的一天，他和霍华德一起看过了武器，盾牌还有他的新制服。等他完成这一切之后已经很迟了，他去和巴基吃了一顿迟到的晚餐。他们讨论着一些战略计划，谈论如果没有战争，他们只是出国来玩的话会干点什么，说着等他们回去之后要把这段时间的棒球比赛都补回来。

最后，他们还是再一次地回到了史蒂夫的房间，因为，巴基表示，达姆达姆打鼾的声音太大了，连死人都能吵醒。

“今天发生了一件奇怪的事情。”史蒂夫在挂衣服的时候这么说。

“比那个人撕下了自己的脸还奇怪？”

“不是那种怪。”

“谢天谢地，我可受不了再来一个。”巴基懒洋洋地躺在床上，看着他说，“那么，发生了什么事？”

史蒂夫吐出一口气：“一个女孩吻了我。”

巴基吃了一惊：“什么？”

“她说美国的女人们都应该感谢我，然后她就吻了我。”但是巴基就只是盯着他，所以他只好继续说了下去，“然后佩吉看到了我们，我觉得她生气了。霍华德说——”

“哇哦，帮我个忙，别听那家伙关于女人的任何建议，好吗？但是，有两个女孩子在为你痴迷？”

史蒂夫红了脸：“我不会说她们在为我痴迷……”

巴基一下子坐了起来：“不可思议。她怎么亲你的？”

“我不知道……她就那么把我拉到一边，抓着我的领带……”

“然后？“

“然后我就不知道了巴克！讨论这个可有点不礼貌。“

“她把舌头放进你嘴巴里了吗？“

“巴基！“

“你把舌头放进她嘴巴里了吗？“

史蒂夫去关了灯：“要是我早知道你会问这么多问题，我绝不会告诉你的。”他说着向床铺走过来，巴基站了起来面对着他。

“好吧，展示给我看。”

“给你展示？展示什么？”

“给我展示她是怎么亲你的。”

史蒂夫不相信他是认真的：“怎么展示？为什么要展示？”

“因为我想知道。我是你最好的朋友，确保你会亲吻是我的责任。”

“我会亲吻。”即使在昏暗之中，他仍看得清巴基的表情，“我会！你怎么知道我不会？”

“只要你闭上嘴，给我看看她是怎么亲你的，我就知道你会不会了。”

史蒂夫知道他不会放弃了，有时候巴基就是会紧紧地揪住一些奇怪的事情不放，这种时候最好的办法就是满足他。所以他就上前一步，把自己的嘴唇按在了他的嘴唇上。巴基的嘴唇比他想象中的还要柔软。他笑了……不是女孩子的那种香水和鲜花的感觉，而是一种干净而熟悉的感觉。然后史蒂夫突然想起来他这么做的初衷是什么了，他用舌头扫过巴基的嘴唇。他尝起来就像他们晚饭后喝的威士忌一样。

史蒂夫向后退了一步，脸颊通红，胃也在骚动着，试着找出一个理由来解释为什么他会这么享受亲吻他最好的朋友。

“所以就是这个样子的？”巴基打破了沉默。

“嗯，差不多。”

巴基不置可否地耸了耸肩：“还可以。”

“哈？我技术不错吧！”

“你只是不赖，罗杰斯，这很好。让人不怎么想摆脱。但是我不会说你技术很好。”

现在史蒂夫就只觉得有些恼怒了：“好的，我们再来一次。我吻技很好。”

“并没有。”

史蒂夫倾身上前再次吻住了他。这次，他不仅仅将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。他回忆了一下那个金发女孩，还有她是怎么用舌头吓到他的。然后他想到巴基，还有他软得不可思议的嘴唇，威士忌的味道在他们之间弥漫着。他贴着巴基的嘴唇开始移动他的嘴唇，抬起一只手抓住了他的下巴。巴基的下巴很坚硬，他有那么一两天没有刮胡子了，还有点刺刺的。他在回吻史蒂夫，当他们的舌头凑在一起，扫着对方的舌头时，史蒂夫觉得腹部有什么东西燃起来了。

就像是鞭炮一样，跟他今天早些时候被亲吻是截然不同的感觉。这个吻火热又激情，他还想要更多。他把自己向巴基身上按得更紧了，从肩膀到膝盖都兴奋极了，没放在巴基脸上的那只手按在了他的臀部。两人的舌头大胆地搅在一起，轮流在双方的嘴里肆虐着。巴基的双手放在他的肩膀上，十指深深地按进了他的肌肤里。

分开的时候，两个人都是气喘吁吁的，嘴唇肿胀而湿润。

“看吧。”史蒂夫洋洋自得地喘着气，“跟你说过我很厉害的。”

“嗯。”巴基回他，双手还放在他的肩膀上，“还不错……但还可以更好。”

史蒂夫等的就是这么一句话，他又吻了他，这一次，他把巴基推到了床上，爬到他的上方。

两个人都不知道这一切是怎么发生的，为什么他们会这么突然迫不及待地要和对方肌肤相亲，双手在对方身上游移着，嘴唇在对方炙热的脖子和胸膛上滑动吸吮着。很快两个人就脱得只剩内裤，完全肌肤相亲地挨着对方了。史蒂夫的嘴唇凑在巴基的脖子上，留下一个深色的淤青，巴基喘着气，嘴巴里抑制不住发出渴求的呻吟，手指抓着史蒂夫的头发。虽然他们没办法解释当下发生的事，但这不知怎么地那么地合情合理，顺理成章。他们就这么在对方的嘴里喘着气，情欲地耸动着臀部想寻求解放，但如果不是巴基一开始挑衅史蒂夫去吻他，他们其实根本就不需要这种解放。他们几乎是同时放松了，手臂紧紧缠着对方的手臂，脸埋在对方的颈窝里掩盖住嘴里的呻吟。第二天早上，他们拥抱着醒来，脸和脸就差那么几英寸的距离。突然之间，所有一切都改变了。

 

第五个晚上就在几天之后。这几天还真是尴尬，虽然他们没有一刻是可以独处的，但是那种感觉，那种东西就在那儿。他们之间有种电流。史蒂夫脑子里想的就只有再次把巴基按在他的身下，去品尝他的嘴唇，听他崩溃的声音。但是还有任务等着他们，九头蛇的基地还要去摧毁，完全没有空闲的时间。

当空闲的时间终于来了，他们却保持沉默了。当最后摇摇欲坠的帐篷里就只剩下他们两个的时候，他们也没什么好说的，一种双方都懂的气息在两人之间流转着。其他的咆哮突击队队员（他们给自己的名字）都睡在他们周围差不多的帐篷里。

巴基半坐着，手肘支了起来，眼睛盯着史蒂夫的一举一动，他正在脱着制服。然后他就爬到了巴基身上，有很长的一段时间，他们就只是盯着对方，帐篷里就只听得到他们安静的呼吸声，外面树叶的沙沙声，和帐篷外火堆余烬的劈啪声。巴基打断了这种静谧，他倾身上前凑上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

他们必须得保持安静，时刻小心着自己发出的声响。史蒂夫在巴基的胸口处留下一串痕迹，让巴基发出了尖锐的吸气声。但是不管怎么样，他们可以慢慢来了，一半是因为他们想无限拉长这一时刻，另一半则是因为他们得控制好自己的声音。

第二天早上，他们还是四肢交缠着醒来了，但是仍然没有说一句话。当时看起来并没有什么好说的。

 

这之后，这就成了一种模式。接下去的几次都是忙里偷闲的时间，是他们完成任务之后偷出来的时间。即使有人注意到了什么，他们也只是选择保持沉默。但说实话，他们怎么可能注意不到呢？特别是当史蒂夫发现他一点儿也不会反胃，还通过给巴基做深喉证明了这点，巴基尖叫着到了高潮，像货车卸货一样射了出来的时候，以及他们第一次决定手和嘴巴已经无法满足他们了的时候。

 

肉渣

 

“真操他妈的。”巴基在心跳差不多恢复了一半的时候开口说道，“我们以后要再来一次。”

“下一次，我们可以——”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫，我知道你要说什么。我们要再来一次，和这次一模一样。”

史蒂夫在巴基的脖子上印下一个个吻，感觉汗水在他的皮肤上冷却了下来，忍不住感到自豪：“那么好？”

巴基滚进他怀里，伸出手臂环抱住了史蒂夫，向他靠得更近了，好让自己身上暖和些：“闭嘴，赶紧睡觉。”

 

第二天早上吃饭的时候，每个人都低着头，闪避着他们的目光。除了德尼尔，他很热情地拍着两个人的背，嘴里嘟囔着什么法语，但是琼斯拒绝帮他翻译，又或者他其实根本就没听懂。（后来确实有人拿这个烦他，但他就只是说“我不知道他在说什么。我不想知道他在说什么。”）这以后，史蒂夫和巴基决定他们得把帐篷搭得再远一点。

巴基身上酸痛得要命，他一整天连坐着都会痛。为了安全着想，同时也为了更舒服，他们开始把这个当做庆祝任务顺利完成的奖励，而在每次之间则轮流用手和嘴巴，低声的呻吟，耳语的诺言和印在肌肤上的热吻来满足对方。

 

他们还是没有说开。从来不谈论自己的感受，也不说两个人之间发生了什么。一天晚上，史蒂夫把巴基按在胸口上，想着要说什么才能表达他的感受，但他没办法表词达意。一方面，那是一种一直都存在的感觉。就好像他们彼此约定好了一样，他们彼此相爱。他们从小像兄弟一样一起长大，在对方每一个脆弱的时候，辉煌的时刻，都陪在彼此身边。不必说些什么，因为他们知道对方的忠诚，他知道巴基对他的忠诚，就和他对他最好的朋友的忠诚一样。

“巴基？”他低声道，不确定他是不是已经睡着了。他应该把这个告诉他吗？当然巴基肯定知道的，他们以前就不需要这些赘言。他们早就用另一种方法讲给对方听了。但还是……“巴克，你醒着吗？”

“我现在醒了。”

“对不起。”史蒂夫把嘴唇按在巴基的头顶，“我在想……”

“是啊，我都闻得到你头发烧焦的味道了。我确定不管你想说什么都可以等到明天早上。”

“我只是想……“

“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”他打了个哈欠，向史蒂夫怀里靠了靠。金发男子笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，决定就随它去吧。“闭嘴”好像就是巴基的另一种表达“他也一样”的方法。

 

两天之后，巴基掉了下去。

 

END


End file.
